Maddie, for Short: Kindergarten, Here I Come!
by CaitlinLovesYou
Summary: My name is Madeline Fitzpatrick. There are other names to it, but I think it’s too long. So don’t call me Madeline. Call me Maddie, for short.
1. Meeting Mrs Laura

I'm back, after months of lurking around Fanfiction! I don't think you guys remember me, haha. I usually write High School Musical stories; _occasionally _writing other stories. Here's something I wrote a year ago, and I just rememebred that I could post it on here. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Maddie, London, Corrie, Sharpay, and Ryan belong to Disney. Credits to _Junie B. Jones_ for inspiring Maddie's personality. I don't own much, do I? ;)

* * *

My name is Madeline Fitzpatrick. There are other names to it, but I think it's too long. So don't call me Madeline. Call me Maddie, for short.

I have a Mommy and a Daddy who love me very much. Even if I never eat the yucky veggies that Mommy cooks for dinner. And also even if I sneak into the cookie jar before dinner.

The other two people in my family are my big sister and big brother. They are twins. But I remember in Preschool, there were twins named Lacey and Tracey and they look e'zactly the same! So I wonder what happened to Sharpay and Ryan.

Sharpay is my big sister. She takes care of me when Mommy and Daddy aren't home. Except that is not called babysitting, 'cause I'm not even a baby anymore!

Ryan is my big brother. He also takes care of me. But he can't seem to ever get a learner's permit. Only Sharpay can. They are old enough to drive. But that's only thirteen years apart, so I'm almost there.

I love my entire family more than a puppy. I really, really, really want a puppy, though. I asked Mommy for one and she said that I could get one the day that pigs fly. But I know pigs will never fly, so what kind of day is that?

And I'm e'zactly five years old.

That means I go to a place called Kindergarten. I don't know why it's even called that, 'cause there isn't a garden in sight over there. Mommy and Daddy made me go. They want to make me a smart lady when I get bigger, only I don't know why. 'Cause at Kindergarten, all you do is print your letters and color and do some math, which I already know how to do!

My teacher's name is Mrs. Laura. She said it was Miss Laura, but I think Mrs. Sounds better. I met Mrs. Laura on Meet the Teacher Day.

"Welcome to Kindergarten, Madeline," she said. "You're going to have a lot of fun here!"

I frowned. 'Cause she didn't call me Maddie, apparently.

"No!" I yelled. I stamped my brand new green shoes with the pink laces on the ground. "Call me _Maddie_. Don't call me Madeline!"

Mrs. Laura looked surprised at me. Then she looked at Mommy.

Mommy had an angry look on. I knew that face. It meant that I was in big trouble when I got home. I hung my head.

"Sorry," I whispered. Mommy and Mrs. Laura looked happier. She took my hand and showed me other things in the room. Like the crayons. And the paper. And the tables where we sit. And the cubbies where we put our stuff.

Then she showed me the best thing of all!

His name is Snowflake and he is big, white, soft, and fluffy! Mrs. Laura told me that he is our class bear, and that we would take turns bringing him home on the weekends. Snowflake also came with two bear books and a journal for us to write about our weekend with him.

"Hey! Can I take Snowflake home first, Mrs. Laura? Please, please, please? Can I, can I, can I?" I stood on a table so I could be taller and look bigger.

Mrs. Laura's eyes got wide and she lifted me down. "We'll have to wait and see, _Maddie_," she said. I smiled at my name. "In Kindergarten, we pull names out of a hat to choose who takes him home."

I crossed my arms in front of me and looked at the ground. "But that isn't fair." Now I would _never_ get to take Snowflake home.

Mrs. Laura bended next to me. "Don't worry, Maddie. If you're lucky, you might be first!"

"Okay," I said.

Mrs. Laura then got a shiny red pencil and a slip of paper from her desk. She walked me to a chair and handed them to me.

"Maddie, can you write your name on this for me? Then you can see if your name will be pulled first." I smiled.

"Of course I can! Grandma says I print my name like an angel," I told her. She laughed a little, but I don't know why. I didn't see anything funny. I wrote my name very carefully. "M-A-D-D-I-E. There. That spells _Maddie_."

"Yes it does," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said. Then Mommy and her talked for a million zillion minutes after that. Finally it was time to go.

"Say bye to _Miss_ Laura, Maddie," Mommy said. I waved.

"Bye, Mrs. Laura."

"Bye, Madeline, see you at school on Monday!" We walked away to the car, but I was frowning on the inside. 'Cause guess what? She called me Madeline again.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. He chuckled and went to turn off the light and close the door.

And I smiled to myself 'cause tomorrow at Show-and-Tell, I would be the star of the whole entire production.


	2. The Bestest Idea

Thanks to Lizzie313 for the review!

Here's the next chapter, though it's kind of short.

* * *

"Okay, Maddie, tomorrow's the big day!" she said. "Tomorrow, the bus will be waiting for you so it can take you to school." My eyes got big at that comment. Nobody said anything 'bout a bus!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "Whadda you mean 'bout the bus?"

Mommy smacked her forehead with her hand. "Oh, Maddie, I forgot to mention it. You'll be taking the school bus to school every day."

All of a sudden my tummy hurted. I never went on a bus before.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?"

"I don't wanna go to Kindergarten tomorrow."

Mommy ruffled my hair. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. You're just a bit nervous. Once you get there--"

"I won't like it," I finished for her.

"No, no, Maddie. You'll love it. I promise," Mommy hugged me. "Goodnight."

"'Night…" she left room.

I didn't sleep good 'cause I kept worrying about the bus all night.

I slowly blinked my eyes open. Then I groaned. 'Cause it was morning already and that meant Kindergarten was today.

I couldn't eat my cereal and I couldn't drink my orange juice.

I pushed my food away and left the kitchen and went back into my room. Then I saw my favorite stuffed animal bunny named Princess. It's just _Princess_ because I couldn't think of anything else to name it.

_"What's wrong, Maddie?" _Princess asked.

"I don't e'zactly wanna go to Kindergarten today," I said back.

_"Why don't you pretend to be sick? Then you won't be able to go to school," _she told me. I clapped happily.

"I _will, _Princess! That is the bestest idea I ever heard of!" I danced around my room very happy. I ran all the way to Mommy.

"_Ow…" _I moaned, falling to the floor.

"Oh my…Maddie, what's the matter?" Mommy rushed to my side.

"My head hurts…" I mumbled. "I think it's the flu."

"Hold on, honey, let me get the thermometer." She rushed in the bathroom to get it.

"Hurry, Mommy!" She came in. "My tummy is getting worse."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Wait, I thought you told me that your head hurt, not your tummy."

I gasped. "I mean…my head's getting worse…I don't think I can go to Kindergarten ever again."

She shook her head. "Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Evans-Fitzpatrick, you are going to go to Kindergarten today."

"But Mommy…"

She just went into the bathroom and started my bath water. I did a huffy breath. 'Cause my plan didn't work.


	3. Butterflies and Buses

**Thanks to my reviewers :)**

* * *

Mommy made me take a bath and wash my hair. I hate it when she does that. But she still made me anyways. 

I walked into my room and put on the outfit that I picked out last night. My favoritest blue overalls and my pink t-shirt. Then I sadly got my new pink backpack. I looked at the clock on the wall but couldn't read it.

"What time is it?" I hollered to anybody in the house. I heard my big brother's voice.

"It's 11:30, Maddie," he said. Ryan and Sharpay were so lucky 'cause their school didn't start 'til next week. "Why?"

"I dunno."

"Okay, then."

Mommy called me. "Maddie, come on! It's time to wait for the bus! Hurry, please!" I didn't move.

"Madeline Fitzpatrick, get a move on," she said. I still didn't move. Mommy hurried over to me and carried me out the door. Sharpay and Ryan came too. So did Daddy. Daddy took the day off so he could see me leave for school in the dumb bus.

Mommy put me down as soon as we got to the corner of my street where I would wait for the dumb bus every dumb day.

"We want you to have a great day, sweetie," said Daddy.

"Yeah…" Sharpay smiled. She bended down and hugged me. "Have fun, little sis."

"Same from me," said Ryan. He patted my shoulder. Then butterflies came into my tummy. You wanna know why? 'Cause the dumb bus was coming.

Mommy kissed me goodbye. But I hid behind Sharpay.

"I'm not going." I mumbled.

"Please, Maddie, you'll be fine." Mommy said. She gave me a little push.

The bus doors swished open. I don't like them. If you got stuck in that door, you would be smushed in half, and you would die.

Daddy carried me onto the bus.

"Bye, Maddie." He left me there. I made to follow him but the doors swished shut and I was stuck on the bus. My family was waving to me but I didn't wave back.

"Hey there," said the bus driver. "You can call me Waldo. Have a seat anywhere."

I trudged to a seat all by myself in the back. I hated this bus. Daddy's car was better. My eyes got a bit wet and I sniffled. But I wasn't crying. Crying was for little kids, and I wasn't a baby.

Pretty soon, other kids got on the bus. Some looked my age and some looked bigger. A boy my age sat across from me. I looked at him, but he frowned back.

"What are you looking at?" he grumped.

"Nothing," I said.

"Whatever," he said. I don't like that boy, whoever he is. The boy opened his backpack and pulled out some chocolate. I looove chocolate! But I didn't ask him for any 'cause he looked mean. I sat and sat and sat.

I stared out the window. This ride was taking a very long time. Suddenly, I felt something hit me! I looked to see what it was. A crumpled piece of paper was next to me.

I looked at it and saw that it was the mean boy's candy wrapper! I looked at him and he was laughing. Yeah, I really hate that boy. I knocked the wrapper off my seat and stared forward again, trying to block out the mean boy's laugh.

Finally the bus pulled into a parking lot. We were at Kindergarten! I smiled to myself.

"Alright, everyone!" Waldo said. "Everybody can exit the bus in a single file line!"

I got up speedy quick. All I wanted to do was get off of that dumb thing! But then I fell down. That mean boy pushed me! He snickered and left the bus. I got up and stomped out.

"Meanie!" I shouted after him.

"Whatever!" I heard him yell back.

Mrs. Laura was waiting for us by the playground. When I got there, I saw a bunch of other kids. I saw that meanie boy. That boy I hate.

More kids came a few minutes after. Then the bell rang and I think that meant that Kindergarten was starting. I looked at everyone. It seemed like they all had friends. Except me.

We all followed Mrs. Laura into a bunch of hallways and past a bunch of buildings. She said we would have a tour as soon as we put our stuff in the classroom.

Then we came to a stop and Mrs. Laura unlocked the door. Everybody pushed and shoved and squeezed in at once. A bunch of people stepped on my favorite shoes. They are green with pink laces on them. Now there were dirt marks on them.

"HEY!" I hollered. "WATCH IT!"

"Inside voices, Madeline," Mrs. Laura said.

"It's _Maddie!" _I whisper-yelled. She turned to the class.

"Is everybody ready to start the day?" Mrs. Laura asked. Most of the class said yes. I said yes, too, but inside my head I said no.


	4. London and Some Other People

**Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

"If you need help writing your name, just ask me," the teacher told us. Only I didn't need help. I wasn't dumb. She passed out new shiny pencils just like the one I used before.

She put a yellow one in front of me. It was the same color of the dumb bus. I hated it immediately.

A girl with long, shiny, black hair was sitting next to me. She wore clothes that looked like they costed a fortune. She got a red one.

I tapped her shoulder. "Can we trade pencils? I don't like yellow."

She shook her head. "Red is my favorite color."

"It's mine, too!" I yelled. Mrs. Laura looked at me with her finger pressed to her lips. That meant for me to be quiet. I slumped in my chair and stared around. That meanie boy sat across from me. Just my luck.

His nametag had only four letters on it. M-A-T-T.

I sounded it out. "M…att. Matt. Like a doormat," I laughed to myself.

The boy heard me, though. "It's short for Matthew, dummy." I crossed my arms and turned back to the girl.

"See? Look. L-O-N-D-O-N spells London," she said, pointing to her nametag.

"Isn't that a place?" I asked her.

"No, that's my name!" she said.

"Okay. My name's Maddie," I told her. I quick wrote my name on my sticker. "M-A-D-D-I-E."

"Are you mad a lot?" London asked me, looking a bit scared.

"No, silly, that's just my name!" We both laughed and stuck our nametags on.

"Who isn't done yet?" Mrs. Laura asked. Nobody raised their hands. "Okay, everybody, grab a partner so we can look around the school." I look at London and she looked at me. We held hands. That is called the buddy system.

Matt and another boy were behind us. His nametag said Charlie. I knew that name 'cause I have an uncle named Charlie. The boy looked like I could beat him up if I tried.

We first walked past all the classrooms after us, where big kids all the way up to sixth grade lived. I also wondered why our grade couldn't just be called Zero Grade.

We walked some more and passed a place called the cafeteria. It smelled yummy in there. Like macaroni and cheese.

"Mm-mm! What's cookin'?" I hollered into the cafeteria. A lot of kids laughed but I don't know why. It was just a simple question! London even laughed at me. So I let go of her hand.

Next we went to the Library where older kids go to read and study. But not when you're in Kindergarten. Before we entered, Mrs. Laura reminded us that we _mustn't scream and carry on _while we're inside that place.

And guess what? There were a kajillion books in there! I tried to be quiet, but I couldn't help my mouth.

"HOLY MOLEY! I LOVE THIS PLACE! TOO BAD I'M NOT OLDER, 'CAUSE THEN I WOULD PRACTICALLY LIVE HERE, I THINK! I DON'T LIKE THE KIND OF BOOKS THAT JUST HAVE WORDS, BUT MOMMY SAYS I WILL SOONER OR LATER!"

"Shhh!" the class said. The Library Lady looked grumpy at me. Me and my big mouth.

Mrs. Laura hurried us out of there. Then she showed us the Girls' Bathroom and the Boys' Bathroom. You can't go in the opposite room, though. I think it's against the law.

We went down other halls and passed a lot of drinking fountains. I love those things. They give out free water. Who doesn't love free things? That's what I'd like to know.

After that, we came to the nurse's office. That's where you go if you get hurt. Like if you don't feel good, or if you're bleeding uncontrollably. Then the nurse will try and stop the bleeding. Also, you go there if you have a concussion.

Inside, there were two cots with white sheets and plaid blankets for when you needed to rest and calm yourself. But when London saw them, she had a cow.

"Eww! Are those _plaid_ blankets? My daddy owns all of the Tipton hotels and he would never, ever, EVER, buy plaid for the rooms! He said that plaid is dramatically overrated!" she shrieked.

"And so are you," whispered that Matt I hate. She stuck out her tongue at him and so did I.

"Well, you're the MOST dramatically overrated!" I shouted at him. We high-fived.

We held hands again. Mrs. Laura groaned and led us to our last stop. And she said the words _this so isn't worth fifteen-hundred bucks a month. _


	5. The Principal Guy

Last, we had to go meet the head of the school. His name is Principal and he rules us.

Principal is bald.

He talked to us for a while. He told us that we only needed to come see him if we were being bad. Or if we beat people up at recess. There goes my plan about Charlie.

Then London talked again. "Mr. Principal Guy? Just so you know, those glasses went out with the hippies! Oh, and that shirt…that doesn't go with your pants! And don't even get me started about your shoes…" I put my hand over her mouth.

I looked at Principal. "Don't mind this girl, here." Principal rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. I looked up there too, but I didn't see anything. Except a dead fly stuck to a piece of bubble gum.

We said bye to Principal and went back to the room. We weren't supposed to talk, but London and me talked anyways.

"My Daddy is rich," she said. "He gets me anything I want."

"Wow. My Mommy and Daddy are rich too, except they don't really want to waste money, which is the silliest thing I've ever heard of!" It was true. Mommy said that Daddy and her used to do movies together.

"I got a pony for my birthday," London continues. I gaped my mouth at that news!

"Really, London? Do you really have a pony for real?" I asked, very excited. She nodded her head yes.

"Being rich is heaven on earth." I nodded. Then we reached our room again. Mrs. Laura handed out paper and crayons for us to color with. That is called _Coloring on Your Own Time. _

I drawed a picture of my family. Plus also, me riding a horse. Only too bad for me, 'cause my pony looked like a wiener dog.

Then I noticed London's fingernails! They were painted pink. I asked her about them.

"The shade of pink is called Watermelon Rush," London said, holding out her hands in front of my eyes. "The manicure lady said it goes very well with my complexion."

"My Mommy only let's me paint mine clear. Clear is the boringest color in the world."

"I hate clear," London said.

"I know it. I hate clear too." We colored some more. Just then, a girl came up to me and London. She had wavy brown hair pulled into two pigtails. And she stood behind us very shy.

She looked at us. "H-hi. I'm Corrie…Can I…can I borrow your pink crayon? Mine got broken." She weared a white shirt and a black velvety skirt. I handed the crayon to her.

"Thank you," she said. She was about to turn back around when I decided to ask her something.

"Wait a second, Corrie! I'm Maddie, and this is London," I pointed to London. She waved. "Wanna be friends?"

Corrie smiled at us, which showed that she lost one of her top teeth already. "Okay." She went back to her seat.

That Matt talked. "Hey, didja know that on the bus ride home, big kids pour chocolate milk on the Kindergartener's heads? My big brother's in fifth grade! He knows it's true," he smirked at me. "So beware of the ride home." I suddenly felt butterflies in my tummy again.

"Okay, class! You can get your backpacks now and put your pictures in them! Take them home," Mrs. Laura announced. "And you can put the crayons back in the supply tray." She pointed to a white tray in the back of the room. "Everyone taking the bus home follow me, and the rest of you wait by the playground!" Uh oh, I thinked. I couldn't go on the bus!


	6. Hiding

**Next chapter up.**

* * *

Then I ducked behind the teacher's desk! I waited until I didn't hear anymore feet walking and nobody talking. I peeked out and nobody was there. The door was even closed. I dusted myself off and looked around. A big supply drawer was in the corner of the room so I went over and looked in it. And wowie-wow-wow! There was clay in that drawer! I picked some pink and some blue. And I rolled them into balls on the floor. 

I mixed them together and it turned into a pink and blue swirly thing. It was a masterpiece, even if a bit of dirt and hair got into it from the carpet. Pretty soon I heard feet coming towards the classroom! They were running feet. My heart pounded.

"Oh no…what am I gonna do? I have to hide…" I whispered. I opened the supply drawer and squeezed myself into the bottom shelf, on top of the construction. Then I closed the door, only not all the way. I was very comfortable, except for my head was squishing between the top shelf and the paper. I heard two voices talking.

"Now, what happened again?" A man was talking first. His voice didn't sound familiar.

"One of my students is missing. She was supposed to get on the bus this afternoon, but when I lined the class up, she wasn't there. She wasn't on the playground either. We have to go out and try to find her," Mrs. Laura's voice told the man. I then heard the feet running the other way.

I didn't come out of the closet for a real long time. 'Cause what if there were other people around? Then I would be in big trouble, young lady. I think I must have fallen asleep, 'cause all of a sudden I woke up.

I crawled out of the door and rubbed my eyes. I listened carefully and didn't hear anything, so I stood on a chair and looked out of the window. Good news! I didn't see the dumb bus anywhere, and no cars were outside either.

"Whew! That was a close one!" I said, just to myself. I looked all around the classroom. Then I looked inside Mrs. Laura's desk drawer. There were rubber bands. And staples. And scissors. And paper.

I lifted the paper in the back of the drawer.

"Jackpot!" I yelled. It was a box of stickers! There were all sorts of different kinds. I stuck three star ones on my forehead. I also took a few animal stickers and put them in my pocket. I closed the drawer.

My eyes spotted chalk! I ran over to the chalkboard and pretended I was the teacher.

"Okay, everybody. My name is Mrs. Maddie. Today we will be learning how to write my name. Plus we will also do math, but not right now." I instructed the pretend class. "See?" I wrote my name in big letters on the board. "Now you do it."

I waited for them to finish up.

"Now you have to watch me draw other stuff on the board." I drawed another pony. And I drawed me, London, and my new friend Corrie. I also drawed that meanie Matt. Then I made a big X through him.

"Perfect," I said. I wrote other things I knew how to write. Like my last name and the word _cow_.

"Okay, the end. Now you can all go out for recess."

I paused and thought. Then I added sneakily, "But not you, meanie Matt."


	7. The Mustache

Thanks to **American-Heart-101 **for the reviews. Only 3 more shapters after this!

* * *

I swallowed. My throat was getting dry. I think it was from all the chalk dust getting into my mouth. I needed the water fountain! I put down my chalk and creeped to the door. No one was in the halls.

"Good." I walked out the door but then stopped.

"But what if someone sees you, Maddie?" I asked myself.

"I don't care. I'm thirsty. Plus, I don't think anybody's left in this school anyways," I answered.

"Okay. But if you get caught, it won't be MY problem!" I walked quietly down the hall and turned the corner. But I didn't see the water fountain.

"Hey! Where is that dumb thing?" I asked grumpily. I ran to the other end of the hall and looked both ways. Still no water fountain. I ran and ran and ran. By then I was pooped. I trudged past more doors when I spotted it!

"Yes! See, Maddie, I knew I could find it!" I pushed the button and drinked a lot of water. "Mm-mm. That hit the spot!" I pushed the button once more and drinked again.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

The Library was right across the hall, so I went inside. I ran inside and found a bunch of books. I took them off the shelf and sat down in one of the beanie-bag chairs on the floor.

"The…the…" I squinted at the long word on the cover. It was a word I didn't know how to read yet. I tried to sound it out, like Sharpay told me to do. "The…M-U-S-K-R-A-T. Mu…mus…" I gave up. It was too big. So I settled on 'mustache' since it sounded right.

"The Mustache," I read. I turned the pages and made up a story since I didn't feel like trying to read it. "Once upon a time, there was a guy with a hairy mustache. One day he went to the park and he saw a lady with a mustache. They fell in love and had very hairy kids. The end."

I gasped when I heard feet coming! I grabbed the books and stuck them on the shelf again, and I quick hided behind the bookshelf in the back.

I peeked through the books and saw a man. He was pushing a trash can and he dumped the smaller trash can's garbage into the bigger one, and then set it down again. He was whistling "If I Only Had a Brain" from my favorite movie _The Wizard of Oz. _

I made sure I didn't make a peep. I breathed in relief when he was gone. So I left the Library and quietly ran off down the hall to find a better place to hide.


	8. Yummy Cafeteria Food

**Almost done with the story!**

* * *

"I'm bored," I said out loud. It was true. This school had nothing interesting to it at all.

I walked until I spotted the cafeteria that smelled like macaroni and cheese! My tummy growled just thinking about it. I ran to the kitchen area. There were two hugie-big 'frigerators and a hugie-big freezer. I pulled on the handle, but it was stucked.

I frowned at the 'frigerator. "Stupid dumb thing, open up!" I pulled and pulled on it. I pulled with all my might and even hanged on the handle. 'Cause it might open. I weigh 37.

And it did. I fell down to the floor with a _thud_. "Stupid dumb thing!" I said again. I checked inside to see what was in it. And I saw ham! I took the container off of the shelf and opened it.

"Yum," I said, eating a slice. I chewed on my ham thoughtfully. "This would be yummier if I had some--" I saw it! "CHEESE!" I took that off the shelf too and picked out a slice. I stuffed it in my mouth. I ate another piece of cheese and two hams after that.

I rubbed my tummy very happy. Then I put the ham and cheese back on the shelf and closed the 'frigerator door.

"What to do, what to do?" I back to the Library. I read another book. But then I got tired of reading. Education can be a bummer. I slowly walked out of there and through the halls once more.

I saw the nurse's office and my face lighted up! I remembered all the fun things that should be in there. I ran inside and to the desk. I opened the drawer and saw cool things.

"Look-it! Bandaids!" I opened the box. I loved this kind of bandaids. They were the kind that has pictures on them, like happy faces, and hearts, and also flowers. I put a heart-shaped one on my arm.

I found stingy medicine that you put on your cuts, which I hate. One time, I scraped my knee on the sidewalk and Mommy put that medicine on it. It hurt and stinged very bad.

I saw the eye chart with the big E at the top and I read all the letters perfectly. Even the last row. And then I sat down in the nurse's chair behind the desk. There was a phone and a pen on it.

I spinned in the chair for a while until I got dizzy. Sighing, I stared at the ceiling. Boring, boring, boring…

I picked up the phone and pretended I was the nurse. "Hello, this is the nurse. I need more bandaids with pictures on them, plus also a needle so I can give Meanie Matt a shot. Thank you." I hanged up. I picked it up again angrily. "I _hate_ this stupid dumb school! I want to go home!" I ran out of the office.

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I WANNA GO HOME!" I hollered. Then I thumped to the floor, frowning and crossing my arms.

_CLICK_. I gasped. All the lights in the school went out! It was suddenly very dark. It was a bit light outside, but I was surrounded by darkness!

My heart beated faster than ever. I scrambled up from the floor and ran around.

"H-hello?" I ran into the nurse's office again and hid under the desk. I covered my face in my knees. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, but they kept on getting wetter and wetter. Okay, fine. I was crying, but I'm NOT a baby.

I thought I heard a crash and I cried harder. I had to do something!


	9. Emergency!

Thanks **poprincesspopular **and **Lizzie313 **for the recent reviews! 

Here's the penultimate chapter.

* * *

I came out from under the desk 'cause I remembered something! Mommy said that if there ever was a 'mergency, I had to call the number 911. This _was_ a 'mergency, right?

I grabbed the phone and pushed 9-1-1.

_"911. What is your emergency?" _

"You gotta help me! I'm stuck at school and I don't know what to do!" I cried. "All the lights went out and nobody's here! Please, help me go home! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"_Okay, calm down, sweetie. What is your school's name?" _

I thinked and thinked and then I remembered. " East Albuquerque Elementary School," I said.

_"Thank you, hun, we'll be right there." _I hanged up, still panicking. I ran out of the office and down the halls. I was proba'ly the most scaredest person ever. I kept running until I heard sirens outside.

There was a crash and then I heard people come into the school somewhere. I ran towards the noise. The police woman saw me and then I was safe. With all the police people wheeling cots around, I knew that once I got home, I was in so much trouble.

"Maddie!" called a voice. Mrs. Laura and Principal and the Man with the Can ran towards me.

Then Mommy and Daddy and Sharpay and Ryan came running after them. They hugged me tight.

"I was so worried!" Mommy said. "Why did you do that, Maddie?"

I shrugged.

"Why, Maddie?" Daddy asked again.

I started to cry a little. "Because I didn't want big kids to pour chocolate milk on my head on the bus!"

Everyone looked surprised.

"Who told you that?" Mrs. Laura asked. Principal walked over to the police and talked to them, and they began to leave.

"Matt did. He said his brother was in fifth grade, and he knew!" I rubbed my eyes and stopped crying.

"He was just trying to scare you, Maddie, nobody does that. In fact, most of the big kids here are nice!"

Principal came over and lectured me. _Lectured_ means that he yelled and yelled about me scaring everyone and causing trouble. But after that, he got nicer and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah," I said. Soon we left the school and went home. Daddy carried me to the car and I buckled my seatbelt. And Mommy said we would have a lot to discuss at home.


	10. Mary Margaret and Me

Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews! Haha, reviews make me happy :D Now, here's the final chapter! I wanted to ask...

**Should I do a sequel?** I have some chapters of that done already, but wanted to ask you guys if I should or not. Thanks!

* * *

I told Mommy about the bus. And how it smelled like egg-salad sandwiches, and about Meanie Matt and the chocolate wrapper.

"It might not be pleasant, Maddie, but that doesn't make it okay to hide out in the school," Mommy told me.

"I know," I answered.

"And will you ever do anything like that again?" asked Daddy. I shook my head no. "Exactly."

Mommy looked at me. "Oh yeah! Miss Laura told me that if you wanted a friend to sit with on the bus tomorrow, there's a new girl riding for the first time. Her name is Mary-Margaret."

I smiled. "I know her! I learned her today at school!"

"Well, I think she would like to sit with you because it's her first time."

"Yes, Mommy! Then I won't be by myself!" Mommy smiled at me and asked if I wanted to talk to Mary-Margaret on the phone. Mrs. Laura gave her their number. I said yes.

Mommy handed me the phone. I said hi, and she said hi also. Then she said that she would sit next to me tomorrow on the bus. We said bye and hanged up.

I ran to my room and got my things ready for school. I actually was excited for the bus ride tomorrow.

Mary-Margaret would sit next to me. Nobody else. And then me, London, Corrie, and her could be the bestest friends ever!

I would like that, and I think everyone else would, too. Kindergarten would be okay. And you know what else? Maybe I wouldn't hate the color yellow so much after all.


End file.
